Jake's girlfriend part 4
by fontanisia
Summary: aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh JUST READ IT


**Jakes girlfriend part 4**

**Jakes pov**

**Woke up at seven am with "MINA??!!!" Mina was lying on top of me! "What are you doing here?" I asked she licked her lips greedily and I noticed her eyes were black "Mina?" I said warily her hair was blowing around though there was no wind. My nose started to burn. Vampire.**

**Bella's pov**

**Great just great, I'm hanging from a rope in a dark room. Somewhere. Mina is Victoria! I walked home with her after we left the blacks and I remembered where I recognised her. She was at the Cullen's, from Tanya's tribe thingy. That's when I started asking questions, questions she didn't have answers to.**

**Jakes pov**

**Mina started hissing some strange words that I did not recognise at all. "Kaka tee feeraskomlad asrakkahmiien" she floated up to my ceiling and her mouth came open. Dogs started barking and I started shaking. My ears burned just as badly as y nose. The scream was only able to reach dogs. And blood suckers. Blood started pouring out from her eyes and her clothes ripped to shreds. Her hair started to tear away from her scalp. Then new strands of hair busted through the skin hiding her skull, flaming red hair. "Victoria!" I growled my nose started to burn. I felt my spine treble. I leaped out of my bed and in seconds I was a big hairy monster. I ran into the woods to find the boys. I called out to them. I told Sam to help me kill Victoria, Quil to get Bella, and Paul and Jared to get the Cullen's.**

**Bella's pov**

**My wrists were beginning to burn as the rope rubbed against them. I swung my legs viscously in the air when my feet came to meet with something cold. "Help!" I cried hoping it was a person, not a Vampire. "Bella" "Edward!" he frowned. "What?" I asked, curious. He looked me up and down. His left eyebrow flew up to his hairline. **

"**Nice shorts" I was wearing denim shorts that were slightly frayed at the end. Before I realised we were at the Cullen's house. "I wish you wouldn't do that" he placed me slowly and carefully on to the soft ground. It was raining fairly heavily and the ground was bubbling violently. I let the air climb up my nose and I gagged. Edward waved his hands in the air and soon Alice was standing in front of me with a bucket. **

**Jakes pov**

**When Sam and I got back to my shack that claims to be a house it had only just crossed my mind that Dad was still inside. My Dad inside the house with a blood-sucking leech called Victoria! Sam sneaked over to my bedroom window. If you could call it sneaking, with every pace there was a small thud. There was no point sneaking as the leech would hear us anyways.**

**Bella's pov**

"**How come your back so early? And where is Carlisle? You weren't supposed to be back for another week!"**

**Edward stroked my head, which I think was resting in his lap. "I just can't stand to be away fro her, its too hard. When I'm with her I act like a father, trying to protect a new born baby from anything that moves." He paused; I kept my eyes closed so that he would carry on. "And when I'm away from her I just want to be with her. Plus Vegas isn't all it turns out to be, ALL the girls want to get done" I sat up as fast as I could**

"**WHAT?!" Edwards' eyes scanned me carefully as if expecting me to do something. "Relax Bella, nothing happened, and Carlisle is at the hospital they had an emergency. Alice?" I turned to face Alice but was greeted with the back of her amazingly beautiful head. "Ali…oh" I was cut off by the sight of two very big wolves. Edward covered my eyes. I brought my hands up to scrape his away and I saw through a gap of two of his cold fingers. Paul and Jared, rather indecent. I shut y eyes in disgust as I tried to wipe the memory away. "What do you want?" Edward was standing in front of the two now clothed boys. "You do know that Victoria is back?" Paul asked. I froze as I saw the flames in the back of my head. Alice was soon wrapped around me. "Its ok Bella" she placed her head lightly on my left shoulder. I noticed I was shaking and my eyes burned. "Mina? Whose Mina?" Edward inquired. Alice was next to Edward before I could blink. "I thought you would have seen it Edward. She came down from Tanya's clan, she is fairly new to our ways" Edward looked back at me. I could see the anger rising in him as his eyes changed from calming butterscotch to a rich black. **

**Jakes pov**

**Sam gave me the signal to follow him in the house, I ran in, howling as I went. As I ran I fell to the ground with A THUD I was Jacob again. I was sprawled out on the ground. How convenient. Sam was nowhere to be seen. And Mina yes Mina was perched on my torso. "Mina I know your Victoria" her eyes were shining red. "Well observed, Jakey" I didn't dare move. Normally I would just shrug her off but seeing as I was human and powerless right now there seemed no point. The monstrous creature hovered over me. She crushed her lips onto mine and I instantly thought I would die. Then she bit down hard on my neck. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" I yelled out. It felt like water was surrounding me and then she was gone. **

**Bella's pov**

**Sam ran in the house. "Is this a werewolf get together now?!" Edward shouted angrily. Sam looked over to me. I was still quivering on the couch. "Jacob's been bitten!" Sam yelled I stood up and ran to Edward "No! No! No! You have to save him! Edward!" I screamed, "He's by his house" Sam stated. I started for the door, tears burning down my cheeks as if I'd had a bowl of acid thrown in my face. Edward clasped me tightly. "We can't go there, its past the treaty line" "I'll go then! I'd rather die than let Jacob die!" Sam coughed for our attention. "The strange thing is, That Victoria didn't stay afterwards to finish him. She just bit him and left" Edward arm muscles tightened around me I felt his entire body tense. "If you'll let me go past the treaty line I can save him. But Bella has to be kept here, guarded" I Hit him as hard as I could but he barely flinched. "I have to go! He's my best friend!" hurt filled my heart and my limbs started to fail on me. "That there might just be the problem" I collapsed onto the carpet. "WHY WOULD THAT BE!!??" I screeched at him. "She bit him because she knows you would go to help him. And there she would take you" Sam spoke up "go and help Jake, Billy is still in the house too. I'll let you crossing the line slip this once" Edward was gone. **


End file.
